bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Der Beruhigen
Part 1 , . The 3rd Seat of the Division, was helping the new patients who had survived the initial onslaught of the Sternritter to the main barracks where treatment was taking place. Among the countless injured were both Kurokawa Tadayoshi and Ikiryō Kuragari, the latter of which carrying a still unconscious Kana Enodoriko, they both staggered past the grumbling seated officer into the Division barracks. "Oh my god.", Tadayoshi said, speechless. The barracks were in a state of chaos, there were rows upon rows of injured Shinigami, all of them sporting incredibly grievous wounds being tended to by 4th division members, many of the injured were accompanied by their less injured allies, who were helping by providing the medical teams assistance. "This is insane.", Ikiryō murmured with a grim tone. As the two tried to find a spot to get treatment, Ikiryō started to buckle under Kana due to the combined forces of his injuries and his drained , he started to stumble due to these forces. "Kuragari!", Kurokawa shouted in alarm. He supported Ikiryō by grabbing his other arm and lifting him up, causing himself great pain in doing so. The two Shinigami finally got to a free relief team member who promptly laid Kana down and started to heal her. "Will she be okay.", Tadayoshi exclaimed, he thought back to how both Kana and Fudo fell to the Quincy in a matter of seconds,"Well?", he said, his voice getting slightly louder. "Her condition is serious, she needs to be concentrated on, I can only keep her alive.", the 4th Division member said urgently, "I need help", he continued on. "I can help you, my healing Kidō is not perfect but I can help stabilise her.", Kurokawa said, kneeling down, he extended his arms out and started to heal Kana, a green glow emitting from his hands, despite only just starting to use it, he was already sweating due to his exertion of his reiatsu beforehand. "Ikiryō, can you gather any medical personal and Kidō users", Kurokawa said, not taking his eyes of Kana. "I'm on it.", he replied, running off to gather more healers. Kurokawa barely noticed Kuragari's response, as he was pouring every fibre of his being into his healing Kidō. He kept his eyes on Kana, who was still laying perfectly still, not moving an inch. "Can you feel her reiatsu?", Kurokawa said, his voice shaking, "I'm too weak to sense it and keep this up." "It's there, but it's very weak, she won't make it if we don't get help soon.", the Division member replied solumnly. Tadayoshi gritted his teeth, looking down on his ally, his vision starting to blur, he managed to whisper, it being barely audible. "Don't give up Kana, you're stronger than this." Part 2 Ikiryō ran past countless numbers of the fallen, looking around for any able bodied shinigami, 4th Division or otherwise to help him, unfortunately all of the visible 4th Division members were occupied with other serious casualties and the other Shinigami, worried about their own allies, either declined or ignored Kuragari's request. He looked around, eventually heading for a small group of Shinigami huddled around another who looked like he mostly recovered, Ikiryō approached them, causing them to turn, with some of the members gasping at his injuries. "I request help from any who can use healing Kidō, a Shinigami by the name of Enodoriko has been seriously injured and-", Kuragari was cut off by the sudden jerks of the Shinigami. "Enodoriko-san is in trouble?", one of them said,"Where is she? is it bad?.", he continued on, waiting with baited breath. "It's bad, she needs help immediately.", he said grimly,"Are you all part of the 5th Division?", he asked the Shinigami, they all nodded in response. "Yeah, 3 of us can use healing Kidō, where is she, we'll head there immediately.", the main Shinigami said. "She's in the lower left corner of the barracks, look for 5th Seat Tadayoshi-san", Kuragari said. Without delay, the 3 5th Division members headed towards Kana's location, however knowing they wouldn't be enough Ikiryō started searching for more candidates, however, he saw no other candidates in the vicinity. deciding to move on, he started to run, however, he came to halt after seeing a woman a couple of rows away, sporting the 4th Division insignia on her arm, he recognised her vaguely from his past, he mainly noticed her height, with her being slightly taller than himself. However, he failed to remember more. He used shunpo to reach the lieutenant swiftly, appearing next to her, slightly startling her and her conscious patient. "Lieutenant-san, I need your assistance with a patient who needs immediate treatment.", Kuragari said calmly. The lieutenant, still rather bamboozled, stood up and turned to face him. "Who is the patient?", she said, looking around at the numerous Shinigami. "A 5th Division officer, she was critically injured by one of the Sternritter, I managed to bandage the wound and get help in stabilising her, but we need to help her quick.", he said, grimacing at the scenario. The young woman's face stiffened up, become serious and unflinching, which slightly amused Kuragari due to her sudden change of expression. "Show me where she is.", she said. Ikiryō turned and started running toward Kana's location, the 4th Division lieutenant closely following suit. Part 3 Back at Kana's location. The three Shinigami arrived where Tadayoshi was and swiftly replaced the tired 5th seat in trying to stabilise Kana, Kurokawa slumped down and looked at the 4 men fruitlessly trying to heal there ally, he then turned and looked at the astounding number of injured. "Come on Kuragari, where are you.", he whispered. Just as the words left his mouth he saw two figures running towards them, as they got closer the 5th seat noticed they were Ikiryō and the 4th Division lieutenant, . "Sorry we took so long", Isane said, kneeling down next to the relief team member, Kuragari, stood next to the slouching Tadayoshi, a grim expression fixed on his face. "Lieutenant Kotetsu!", the 4th Division member said,"The patient is in a more stable condition then before, but she still needs immediate treatment, it's good you all came when you did. The 5 Shinigami all put their all into healing the fallen Kana, an hour, which seemed like an eternity, passed before Isane started to relax. "She's in a stable condition.", Isane said,"She will still need treatment, but for now, we can relax.", she finished off, standing up. "Good", both Ikiryō and Kurokawa said, both of them standing up, the latter stumbling slightly. "Now onto you two.", the lieutenant said, turning to them. "Eh.", Kuragari said, confused, Tadayoshi however, complied and sat back down, awaiting treatment. "Might as well be at full strength before doing anything else.", Tadayoshi said bluntly, his voice rather blank as Kuragari looked at him, scowling. "I'm fine, I just needed a rest that's all", Kuragari said hurriedly, his intentions obvious. "Please Kuragari-san, let me heal you, otherwise you might make your injuries worse.", Isane said quietly. "I'm fine.", Ikiryō said, his voice more firm that before, making the lieutenant recoil, Kurokawa's eyes narrowed, suddenly however, a slight smirk appearing on his face. "I'm sure Unohana-taicho would not be pleased to see you refusing treatment in such a manner Ikiryō-san.", Kurokawa said sarcastically, looking at Kuragari's expression change with a sense of satisfaction. "Fine.", he grumbled after a small while, he sat down with a look of annoyance on his face, amusing Tadayoshi as Isane started healing them. Part 4 A couple hours later. With both of them fully healed and with Kurokawa assured by the 5th Division members that they will look after Kana, both Ikiryō and the 5th seat headed out to the entrance of the Division barracks. "This is crazy, we have been here for god knows how long and this massacre is still going on.", Kurokawa said, looking around at the destruction surrounding them. "I doubt our luck of coming across enemies alone is high, especially after one of their shock troops died alone. We need to become stronger, so we can take on multiple enemies at once along with one of those Sternritter.", Kuragari said solemnly. "What would it accomplish, even my strongest Kidō barely marks them and while your Bankai took one out easily they have them devices which steal bankai, which handicaps us.", Kurokawa said, lowering his head, Kuragari looked at the Shinigami in silence. "You lack your usual drive Kurokawa.", A disembodied voice said. The two Shinigami turned round to encounter a white wolf, looking at Kurokawa. "Ookami-no-Shoukan.", Kurokawa said, astonished at how his Zanpakutō was right before his eyes. "Your zanpakutō spirit has materialised!", Kuragari said, visibly shocked at this spectacle. "This is the second time it's happened recently.", Tadayoshi said, not taking his eyes off the wolf ,"It appeared when I was recovering from our battle, this statement made Kuragari's eyes widen further. "I sensed a change the last time we met, so I showed my form to you, it was a strong change, as if you had regained something you had long lost, however, you seem to be drifting towards hopelessness now Kurokawa, you have lost your drive to continue on.", the spirit said, it's voice sounded like a male's voice, however a female's voice seemed to echo it's words. "I don't know how to combat this threat, one of my friends are dead, the other is in a serious condition and the war still rages on.", he said, his head held low, Ikiryō looked on quietly. "No matter how big your losses, I shall always be by your side.", the spirit quietly said, making Tadayoshi's head rise to look at the wolf. The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Kurokawa, finally he nodded at his zanpakutō, the wolf reciprocated the action and finally vanished, Tadayoshi then straightened up and turned to Kuragari, who was waiting for him. "Well then, shall we get started with our training?", Kuragari said. End of Chapter Category:Fanfiction Category:Stylx